Decisiones importantes
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Tras la guerra, la paz se instala en el Campamento Mestizo haciendo que Percy empiece a notar lo aburrida que puede llegar a ser la felicidad cuando ya no hay nada que la se impida. Nico no es capaz de manejar sus sentimientos, pues su corazón empieza a dividirse... Suerte que Afrodita va a ayudarle a elegir. Jasercico. Regalo de cumpleaños para Littlemacca. T porque soy paranoica.


**Disclaimer**: si yo fuera Rick Riordan y poseyera éstos personajes, no estaría aquí escribiendo fanfictions, estaría en mi casa riendo malévolamente porque YO ya sabría como termina la saga mientras que el resto de vosotros, mortales, tiene que esperar hasta octubre o hasta que se traduzca a vuestro idioma. De modo que no, nada de esto me pertenece y aún no he leído La Sangre del Olimpo u.u

**N/A**: Dedicado a Littlemacca por su cumpleaños. ¡Felices 21! ;D

**Palabras**: 3.310 según Word.

_**¡Aviso!**_ El fic está situado después del final de la guerra contra Gea, o sea que puede contener spoilers de todos los libros publicados (hasta La Casa de Hades).

* * *

Decisiones importantes

Es un día normal en el Campamento Mestizo. Todos tuvimos dudas de si eso sería alguna vez posible, pero he aquí que lo es. La guerra contra los Gigantes y su Madre Tierra terminó sin que los semidioses lamentaran grandes pérdidas. Los héroes de la Profecía de los Siete lograron cumplirla sin morir en el intento. Los griegos y los romanos firmaron un acuerdo de paz, sin bajas por ninguna de las partes; y la Atenea Partenos se yergue en la colina Mestiza, al lado del Pino de Thalia y el Vellocino de Oro, custodiada por el dragón Peleo.

Los campistas entrenan en el ruedo, recolectan fresas, practican el tiro con arco o construyen armas en la forja de los chicos de Hefesto; se pasean en el lago de las canoas y purgan los bosques de monstruos. Los hijos de Afrodita han logrado vencer el tópico de su inutilidad, gracias a Piper, y aunque se los distingue por su delicada belleza, ahora son uno más de todos los semidioses que abarrotan el campamento; encontrándolos ora practicando con espadas, ora con arcos, ora ayudando a las ninfas y dríades a proteger sus árboles.

De modo que sí, es un día normal en el Campamento Mestizo. Y Percy y Annabeth lo agradecen.

Casi un año después de la derrota de Gea, ambos chicos han conseguido por fin ser una pareja más, dentro de lo posible; una pareja normal. Se enfrentan contra monstruos, luchan codo con codo y entrenan; van al cine, al parque, se pasan el día en la playa, comen caramelos azules mirando románticos atardeceres en la ciudad de Nueva York y apenas tienen que preocuparse por dioses furiosos o peligrosas amenazas que se ciernen sobre sus amigos y su recién estrenada paz. Casi un año después de la derrota de Gea, Percy y Annabeth son felices juntos.

¿Son felices juntos? Percy no está tan seguro. Ama a su chica como siempre, pero quizá sea ese el problema. "Como siempre" no es suficiente para nuestro inquieto héroe que, tras la guerra y los primeros meses que la sucedieron, empieza a encontrar la felicidad junto a su novia algo monótona. Ya no hay nada que les impida estar juntos. Ya no hay profecías fatales, ni primordiales vengativos, ni la diosa Atenea trata de impedir que se vean. Ni siquiera la cabezota de Annabeth, al no admitir lo que sentía.

Es irónico, reflexiona el hijo de Poseidón, que a pesar de todo lo que han pasado juntos, él no sea capaz de apreciar este año de paz que les han concedido; que le resulte aburrido.

Poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta, se encuentra pensando en otra persona de la forma en la que piensa en Annabeth. Recuerda algo que nunca ha podido olvidar.

-...-

Nico, por su parte, estaba hecho un lío. Jason y Hazel le habían ayudado en aquellos oscuros días tras la derrota de Gea, y no porque los demás no lo intentaran. Todos en general, y Percy en particular (aquel estúpido y sensual Percy que era peor con los sentimientos que un elefante en una chatarrería), habían tratado de ayudarle y acercarse a él con la esperanza de integrarle en el grupo. Pero, a todos en general, y a Percy en particular (porque no era capaz de entender cuando, simplemente, sobraba; porque su presencia sólo causaba más daño del que reparaba y porque él ya tenía a Annabeth y el mestizo no podía soportarlo más después de _aquello_), los había apartado a un lado y había levantado un muro para que no pasaran. La única, aparte de su hermana y el hijo de Júpiter, que quizá hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad de acercarse a él, era Reyna.

Pero ése es otro tema que ahora no viene a cuento. El hecho es que Nico estaba hecho un lío, y uno bien grande, y todo gracias a cierto hijo de Poseidón y… al que había llegado a ser su mejor amigo, Jason.

Su mejor amigo. Él mismo lo había admitido, Jason era su mejor amigo. Pero Nico quería algo más de él. Lo mismo que de Percy.

La vida era cruel. Oh, no la vida, el chico sabía demasiado como para echarle la culpa a ella. La culpa era, irónicamente, de una mujer. Afrodita sabía ser mucho más cruel que la vida. Su hijo, Eros, y ella se divertían a su costa, jugando con sus sentimientos y sentándose a ver cómo lidiaba con ellos después.

Y es que estaba seguro que ellos habían intervenido aquel día…

o-o-O-o-o

Había ocurrido hacía un año más o menos; al terminar la guerra, cuando el Argo II volvió al Campamento, con todos sus tripulantes sanos y salvos. O casi. Nico lo pudo sentir antes incluso de que el barco atracara en la ladera de la colina.

El alma de uno de ellos no iba a sobrevivir. Y no se sorprendió cuando los semidioses bajaron a un maltrecho Percy y a una descompuesta Annabeth y los llevaron hasta la Casa Grande. La chica no hacía más que mirar hacia delante en una especie de trance, con la mano de su novio fuertemente apretada entre las suyas.

Nico ni se lo pensó. No pudo frenar el impulso, y en nada, había agarrado la otra mano de Percy. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la hija de Atenea, y una sola mirada bastó para que se entendieran. Ella asintió y ninguno de los dos se separó del herido desde entonces.

Los hijos de Apolo entraban y salían, cambiaban los vendajes y entonaban cánticos curativos; sus amigos pasaban a visitarlos; Percy despertaba de vez en cuando, pero nunca decía más de dos palabras seguidas, y cuando murmuraba en sueños, era un único nombre: "Annabeth".

Y mientras tanto, Nico permanecía a su lado, algo apartado para dejar espacio a su novia, pero siempre ahí, sin moverse, entre las sombras.

Sin embargo, un día algo cambió.

Annabeth se había quedado dormida en el sofá, que habían trasladado cerca de la cama de Percy, sujetando su mano, como siempre desde hacía dos semanas. Nico se había acercado una silla y se había permitido sentarse al otro lado de la cama, y estaba observando la escena con anhelo, pensando e imaginando todo lo que nunca podría ser (su felicidad al lado del hijo del dios del mar), cuando el chico abrió los ojos. Por primera vez desde hacía dos semanas, no parecía tan cansado y estaba plenamente consciente. Por primera vez en las últimas dos semanas, reparó en su presencia.

—Nico —le llamó con voz débil.

—Te vas a poner bien —respondió éste automáticamente, soltando su mano que, no se había percatado, había estado sosteniendo.

Era lo mismo que se había repetido a sí mismo desde que él volvió. Que se pondría bien. Pero lo cierto era que no lo sabía. Había estado medio muerto dos semanas.

—¿Has estado aquí…?

—Sí.

Percy sonrió, y su sonrisa hizo sonrojar al pequeño, que agachó la cabeza para que no se notara.

—Gracias —buscó su mano y se la apretó.

Nico permaneció quieto, con la cabeza gacha. Había enrojecido aún más. "Contente, contente, contente" se repetía. Annabeth se revolvió en el sofá, pero no se despertó.

—Te quiero —se le escapó. ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué había hecho!? No, él no había dicho eso, él no acababa de…

Ni siquiera alzó la vista para mirar la cara de Percy, que seguía agarrando su mano. Se soltó de él y salió de allí corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

"Igual no lo ha escuchado, igual sólo me lo he imaginado, igual…", se repetía mentalmente al cruzar el porche de la Casa Grande, cuando se chocó con alguien.

—Nico, ¿qué…? —era Jason.

Le agarró por los hombros antes de que escapara.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha…?

—Está despierto —Nico miró a su interlocutor, poniendo su cara de póker, y dijo con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz—. Déjame pasar.

—¿Entonces por qué corrías? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el otro, aún preocupado, aunque por otra persona ahora.

Nico se zafó de él y siguió corriendo, en dirección a su cabaña.

—¡Espera! ¡Nico! —le llamó Jason. El chico lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que primero visitaría a Percy, pero que no lo iba a dejar así.

"Para cuando venga a buscarme, ya estaré muy lejos…" pensó convencido.

Pero, a su pesar, algo le retuvo. Algo (quizá, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, una carga muy pesada que ya no podía llevar), le hizo soltar la espada que acababa de coger y quedarse allí, en su litera, con la cara contra la almohada, esperando.

-...-

Y así fue como Jason se lo encontró.

El hijo de Júpiter se sentó al borde de la cama, con aire paternal. Hizo ademán de apoyar la mano en la espalda de Nico, pero pareció pensarlo mejor, y la dejó donde estaba.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

El chico negó con la cabeza, pero se giró a mirarle y dijo:

—¿Lo hice? ¿Realmente lo hice?

Él asintió y Nico volvió de nuevo a su posición.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? —preguntó al cabo de un rato. La almohada amortiguó sus palabras, pero el otro chico se enteró perfectamente.

—Bueno, no me ha dicho nada… Pero parecía bastante sorprendido, y arrepentido. Luego, Annabeth se despertó y me fui para darles intimidad.

Arrepentido. Típico de Percy, pensó Nico con amargura. Seguro que ahora se comería la cabeza, convenciéndose de que tendría que haberlo sabido, de que había sido un idiota. Siempre se tomaba esas cosas tan a pecho…

El hijo de Hades se sentó en la cama y se acercó a Jason. Una parte de él le gritaba que qué se le había perdido al romano allí; que lo echara de su cabaña y que le dejara en paz. La otra estaba harta de soportar ese secreto en solitario. Quizá ya era hora de confiar en alguien.

"Pero no dejaré que me vea llorar". Pensó, apoyándose contra él y sintiéndose pequeño cuando éste le rodeó con su brazo.

o-o-O-o-o

"Al final acabaste llorando", se recuerda hoy con una sonrisa irónica. Aquel día pasaron muchas cosas, que habían desembocado en lo que Nico era ahora. No había abandonado el Campamento Mestizo, después de todo. Iba de vez en cuando al Campamento Júpiter para visitar a Hazel, pero sus amigos habían conseguido hacer de aquel lugar en Long Island su hogar.

Había acabado abriéndose a Jason, y aprendido a mostrarse más cercano con el resto de semidioses. Aunque algunos seguían tratándole con el respeto que deriva del miedo, al menos ya no eran todos.

Así que, en éste día normal, Nico está sentado en lo alto del Puño de Zeus, cuando se presenta ante él una bella mujer vestida con unos vaqueros oscuros, una blusa ancha inmaculada y unas gafas de sol bien grandes y a la moda; para hacerle una oferta que no es capaz de rechazar.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunta el mestizo, que se hace una ligera idea de la respuesta sólo con ver el aura de poder que desprende y su indescriptible belleza.

La mujer le mira por encima de sus gafas de sol y sonríe mostrando unos dientes perfectos.

—Oh, sabes muy bien quién soy, cariño —dice Afrodita—. No es esa la pregunta que quieres hacer.

El semidiós no corresponde a la sonrisa, pero pregunta:

—¿Qué hace aquí, señora?

—¡Bingo! —Exclama ella sonriendo. Hace aparecer una silla de madera tallada, se sienta en ella y continúa—: Veo que eres un chico muy avispado. Aunque normalmente a los dioses no se nos permite interferir en la mortal, he decidido hacer una pequeña excepción (una de tantas, no creas que no sé que los demás también lo hacen). Llevas mucho tiempo estancado en tu vida amorosa, así que voy a darte un pequeño empujoncito para hacerla más interesante —le guiña un ojo—.

—No creo que mi vida amorosa sea digna de vuestra atención, señora —dice Nico apretando las mandíbulas.

—¡Oh, qué ingenuo! TODAS las vidas amorosas de TODOS los hombres y mujeres de la Tierra son importantes para mí, cielo —la diosa amplía su sonrisa—, y es por eso que quiero ayudarte con la tuya.

—Con todo el respeto, señora, no entiendo cómo…

—¿Cómo puede la diosa del amor interesarse por un hijo de Hades? ¡El amor no entiende de condiciones! Ya conociste a Eros, ¿verdad? Sí, claro que sí —se contesta a sí misma sin darle tiempo al chico, que se ha puesto lívido ante la mención del dios—. Cariño, ninguna de tus preguntas me hará cambiar de opinión —añade al ver que Nico se disponía a hablar de nuevo—. Voy a ayudarte y no hay más que hablar. De hecho, ya está todo preparado, sólo venía a avisarte. Ten, necesitarás esto para esta tarde. Espero que te decidas de una vez, llevas demasiado tiempo posponiendo el tema —concluye chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer una bolsa de papel que cae en las manos de Nico.

El semidiós se queda ahí, con la boca medio abierta en una queja y sujetando el regalo de la diosa, mucho tiempo después de que ésta haya desaparecido.

-..-

Cuando suena el cuerno para que los campistas vayan a comer, el chico espabila por fin, echa una ojeada al interior de la bolsa y la deja en su cabaña antes de dirigirse al pabellón. No se atreve a preguntarse para qué necesitará un bañador; aunque tratándose de Afrodita puede hacerse una idea de lo que ha planeado para él…

—Genial —masculla por lo bajo sentándose en la mesa destinada a la cabaña de Hades.

Nada más se llena su plato de comida, Percy se acerca a él, coloca el suyo en la mesa y se sienta en frente.

—Hola —dice sonriendo, un poco nervioso—, ¿qué tal?

Nico se le queda mirando, pensativo. Claro que Percy había tratado de hablar con él después de lo que sucedió, sin que él diera su brazo a torcer. Había intentado arreglar las cosas, o lo que él pensaba que había que arreglar. Pero por su parte, el hijo de Hades no tenía nada más que decir.

—Hola —contesta finalmente. Sabe lo que va a venir a continuación.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Jason aparezca por detrás, para sentarse a su lado.

—Bueno, verás, es que esta tarde Annabeth va a estar ocupada con un templo nuevo que quieren construir en el Olimpo, así que se me había ocurrido… Que podríamos ir a la playa.

—¿A la playa? ¡Claro! ¡Suena genial! —Exclama Jason auto invitándose.

Percy le miró un segundo como si eso no entrara en sus planes, pero enseguida cambia su expresión y asiente con energía.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces nos vemos los tres en mi cabaña después de comer. —Antes de que Nico pueda replicar, Percy se levanta y vuelve a su mesa. Jason le imita, no sin antes darle un codazo al chico y guiñarle un ojo.

"No voy a ir". Piensa antes de meterse el tenedor en la boca y empezar a comer.

o-o-O-o-o

Percy en bañador era… cualquier cosa menos real. Ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños, Nico hubiera podido imaginárselo. Con el cuerpo ligeramente bronceado, una cicatriz en la espalda —que le había quedado como recuerdo de la lucha del último verano y que, lejos de afearle, sólo lo hacía más interesante a los ojos del chico—, pectorales y abdominales marcados y un bañador azul marino; hacía las delicias de Nico, que trataba por todos los medios de ocultarlo.

Y Jason no se quedaba muy atrás. Él, con su bañador rojo, tenía la piel algo más pálida que la de Percy; pero su cuerpo estaba más tonificado. El sol aclaraba su pelo, volviéndolo de un rubio platino.

No, definitivamente el hijo de Hades no se arrepiente de haber venido. Aunque claro, no es algo que vaya a admitir, ni siquiera ante sí mismo.

—No sabía que tuvieras bañador; nunca te había visto con uno—le dice el hijo de Júpiter haciendo referencia al regalo de Afrodita, que llevaba puesto.

La diosa le había regalado un bañador negro, normal y corriente, y había añadido una nota: "El negro es para gente sin estilo, pero a ti te favorece. ¡Úsalo bien! ;)".

—Lo cierto es que es nuevo, es un regalo —contesta Nico.

Ya que está allí, qué menos que pasárselo bien, piensa.

—Te sienta bien, —comenta Percy, como quien no quiere la cosa, y añade rápidamente—: ¿Queréis jugar al Twister ™? —Acompaña sus palabras sacando el juego de los dioses sabrán dónde.

Lo siguiente es un poco confuso para Nico, que no para de dar vueltas a lo que acaba de decir Percy. ¿Le sienta bien? ¿En serio? ¿Percy había dicho que le sentaba bien?

—Eh, Nico, ¿estás bien? Te estás poniendo rojo… —Jason se ríe y le pega un codazo, y el chico vuelve a la realidad.

Su risa es muy agradable…

—Sí, este… Yo me apunto…

-...-

Los tres eran un lío de brazos y piernas. Nico apenas podía respirar y mantenerse en equilibro al mismo tiempo, embutido entre los otros dos chicos.

—¡Pie izquierdo en azul, Jason! —dice Percy con una sonrisa tensa, intentando no morir sepultado por sus amigos.

El chico mueve la extremidad y la coloca en el círculo indicado, y…

"Oh, mierda". Nico cierra los ojos sabiendo que está completamente colorado. Jason estaba en una posición muy delicada, rozando cierta parte sensible del chico… Y además, para mayor vergüenza de éste, el hijo del rey de los dioses pierde el equilibrio en ese preciso momento, cayendo sobre él, exactamente en la posición que acababa de adoptar; y empujándolo sobre Percy.

—¡Habéis perdido! —exclama este último eufórico, tratando de zafarse de debajo de ellos. Pero Nico apenas lo escucha.

Jason sigue sobre él, sus caras separadas por unos escasos centímetros que el niño del Inframundo siente la urgencia de acortar, pero que continúan ahí. Siente su respiración acariciándole la piel, que no necesita mirar para saber que enrojeció en sus mejillas; puede ver mejor que nunca cada detalle, la cicatriz sobre sus labios, la curva de su nariz; puede perderse en esos ojos azul eléctrico que le miran con cariño y quedarse allí para siempre…

Pero el momento acaba, su amigo se pone en pie algo sonrojado, rascándose el pelo, y le tiende una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Hala, has ganado, ¿nos bañamos ya? —pregunta el rubio empujando a Percy de la manta de Twister ™.

Éste se levanta con una sonrisa malévola y alza los brazos. Los tres son inmediatamente sepultados por el mar, con la diferencia de que alrededor del mayor se había formado una burbuja de aire.

El hijo de Hades coge una bocanada de aire al salir a la superficie. El pelo se le pega a la cara y le tapa los ojos, pero lo aparta a un lado para mirar a su alrededor. El agua le cubría completamente, no tocaba el fondo con los pies. En tan sólo unos segundos se habían alejado mucho de la orilla. Intenta tranquilizarse pensando que está con Percy, él es un hijo de Poseidón, después de todo…

Vuelve a sumergirse para buscarle, pero éste le encuentra antes, y enseguida le absorbe la burbuja de aire, en la que ya había entrado Jason.

—Miraos, estáis empapados —dice Percy con fingida pena.

—Sí… Es como si nos hubiéramos dado un chapuzón —replica con ironía Nico.

—¿Qué sentido tiene meternos en el agua si no nos mojamos, sesos de alga? —Pregunta Jason, que le guiña un ojo al más pequeño. Él entiende al instante, y ambos le dan un abrazo de oso a Percy, mojándolo también.

Afrodita le había dicho que eligiera, pero Nico, abrazado a los dos chicos mientras la burbuja se deshace y los tres son arrastrados por la corriente, comprende que no es capaz de renunciar a ninguno.

Y, mientras no elija, puede tenerlo todo.

* * *

**Nota final**: esto no es para nada lo que empecé a escribir como regalo, a decir verdad. El primer intento está en mi portátil, el mío, el que no me he traído, y lo cierto era que pensaba terminarlo cuando volviera a casa y publicarlo después de vacaciones.

Pero entonces se me ocurrió esta otra idea y la anoté en una libreta, pensando que podía publicar el que más me gustara cuando los comparara. Así que la empecé a escribir en el portátil grande, y en una semana traigo esto. El cómo he sido capaz de subirlo, es gracias a la avanzada tecnología y otras cosas que escapan de mi control.

Escribir sobre estos tres ha sido más difícil de lo que parece, porque lo he hecho casi exclusivamente (salvo el principio) desde el punto de vista de Nico, y siempre me centraba más en uno que en otro, no los manejaba a todos a la vez…

Espero que lo disfrutes, Little, y que te guste. Es bastante inocente, pero me gusta más que la medio historia que tengo en casa, además ésta está más pensada que la otra (si te digo que la primera no sabía ni cómo la iba a terminar te lo digo todo xD).

Bueno, si también habéis leído éste trocito final, supongo que significa que vais a dejar review… Y si no es así, os invito a que lo hagáis, así me contáis que os parece y si lo he hecho bien.


End file.
